I Have You
by Gleek.Forever.Klainer
Summary: It's Blaine's first day at NYADA and he runs into someone VERY unexpected.


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters or Glee. 'Not Alone' belongs to Darren Criss.**_

* * *

It was Blaine's first day at NYADA. He was so nervous. It wasn't moving to New York that freaked him out or starting to plan his and Kurt's wedding; it was school. He was afraid that he was going to be put at the bottom of the food chain. Kurt had told him it's just like high school at NYADA except your paying. He was afraid of all the talent that was walking the halls of NYADA. But then he remembered what Kurt had told him, _"You can't shy away from your greatness because you're afraid you're not great enough."_ He began to walk a little taller.

He moved to New York just days after graduation. At the moment he was living with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana in Bushwick, but after the wedding he and Kurt were going to move out and start a life together. Kurt was already looking at apartments they could afford. Considering Kurt was a waiter and Blaine didn't have a job yet it was hard to find just that right apartment, but Kurt was sure it was going to happen.

As Blaine walked around the lobby of the building Kurt came up behind him, "What's your first class?"

"Free sing." Blaine said nervously.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Don't be so nervous. You're going to take over this school. I'll walk you to class." Kurt said linking his arm with Blaine's and leading him to his first class at NYADA.

Kurt stopped at a door and let Blaine enter first. All Blaine could see were already clicked groups of people that were _way_ more talented than he was. "You'll be fine. Trust me." Kurt said rubbing Blaine's shoulder. "I've got to get to class. I'll meet you after. Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt kissed Blaine before he walked out the door.

Blaine looked around and found a seat that was empty and sat down quietly. He was amazed at the talented people in the room. He was sure he wasn't going to measure up, but he just kept thinking about what Kurt told him before his audition. Minutes later the teacher and the teacher's assistant walked in. The teacher was a woman dressed completely in black. Blaine guessed she was about 50 by her hair color. The TA had sandy blonde hair. He looked older but he was still a student at the school.

"Class," the teacher started, "welcome to NYADA. Where the best of the best come to train. This is free sing where everyone will get the chance to sing in front of the class do not be afraid we are here to help. I am Anne Norton and this is my TA Adam Crawford." She told the class.

_Adam Crawford?_ The name sounded so familiar, but Blaine couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before.

"We are going to take a few minutes to get to know one another so please introduce yourself to other people and become friends." Anne instructed the students.

Adam walked right over to Blaine, who was still sitting in his chair while everyone else spoke to each other. "I'm Adam." He said sitting down next to Blaine with an English accent.

"Blaine Anderson." He responded.

"You look nervous?"

"First day. I come from a small town and I was great there, but this is a completely different story." Blaine said looking down at his hands.

"I'm sure you're really great. I mean you wouldn't have gotten in if you weren't right?" Adam smiled at Blaine.

"It helps that I had someone talking me up to Carmen Tibideaux for a few months." Blaine explained.

"I wish someone would have talked me up." He smiled at Blaine again. "But even that you still have to be really good to get into NYADA. So you should get up and sing first." Adam told him.

Blaine thought for a second. What would Kurt want him to do? Kurt would want him to get up and show the entire class who the real talent was. Blaine knew that he could easily stand up in front of all these people and shock them with Katy Perry, but it had to be bigger than that. "I just might." He responded to Adam.

Anne stood in front of the class, "Who's first?"

Blaine immediately stood and walked to the front of the room. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be singing an original song 'Not Alone'." Blaine sang the entire song with confidence and power. The entire room was in awe of Blaine's voice.

**I've been alone**

**Surrounded by darkness**

**I've seen how heartless**

**The world can be**

**I've seen you crying**

**You felt like it's hopeless**

**I'll always do my best**

**To make you see**

**Baby, you're not alone**

'**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

'**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

**I still have trouble**

**I trip and stumble**

**Trying to make sense of things sometimes**

**I look for reasons**

**But I don't need 'em**

**All I need is to look in your eyes**

**And I realize**

**Baby, I'm not alone**

'**Cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna take us down**

'**Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Oh, 'cause you're here with me**

**And nothing's ever gonna bring us down**

**Cause nothing, nothing, nothing**

**Can keep me from lovin' you**

**And you know it's true**

**It don't matter what'll come to be**

**You know our love is all we need**

**Our love is all we need**

**To make it through…**

The bell rang and Adam walked over to Blaine. "I knew you'd be amazing. You were truly incredible."

"Thank you." Blaine responded.

"Um, could I have your number?" Adam asked flirting with Blaine. "Maybe we could get dinner or coffee sometime?"

This took Blaine by surprise. "Oh, um," he started, "I'm engaged." He told Adam.

Adam looked hurt when Blaine told him this. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just, the two of us have been through a lot together and I don't want to risk anything. I mean we can be friends no doubt, but it really _has_ to stay that way."

Just then Kurt came into the room so he and Blaine could go get lunch and hang out until their next classes. "Blaine." He said as he looked around the room.

"Oh, that's my fiancé. Kurt." Blaine said waving his hand to bring Kurt over.

As Kurt walked over he knew that the man standing in front of Blaine looked familiar. Adam turned around to see Kurt walking towards him. "Kurt?" Adam turned back to look at Blaine. "You're Blaine. The one that cheated on Kurt." Adam looked back at Blaine appalled. "The one that blamed _his _cheating on _Kurt_?!"

Blaine was confused. He didn't know who this guy was or how he knew his and Kurt's long history. "How do _you_ know that?"

Kurt interrupted. "Blaine, this is Adam the guy I dated while we were broken up."

Everything fell into place. Why he recognized his name. Which made the situation extremely uncomfortable. "Oh!"

"He is _far _too good for you, Blaine Anderson." Adam almost yelled at Blaine. "At least for the short amount of time he and I _were_ together, I treated him well."

Blaine's jaw hit the floor. "You were the rebound! While _you_ were dating him here in New York; _I_ was sleeping with him back in Lima." Adam looked from Blaine to Kurt and back to Blaine several times.

Kurt could see his ex-boyfriend and fiancé starting to get very angry with each other. And Blaine has a small tendency to protect Kurt and himself when someone may be threatening or even speaking harshly to them. "Hey! Hey! Settle down. Let's all take a deep breath." Kurt chimed in.

"No." Adam said and walked towards the door. He turned back to look at Kurt. "I hope you're happy ruining your life." He said and walked into the hallway.

"That went well." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back. "Yeah, he really doesn't like you." Kurt told Blaine as he was getting his things. "How did class go?"

"Great actually. I sang a song that I wrote." He paused. "For you. That you've never heard. But everyone loved it." Blaine laughed.

"You wrote a song for me?" Kurt asked Blaine with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah. I wrote it a couple years ago. Just after we started dating." Blaine explained. "Actually it was after prom that year. After you were crowned prom queen and said 'They can't touch me. They can't touch us. Or what we have.' Those words stayed with me and I wrote about it."

"You remember what I said to you at prom? _My_ junior year?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Of course I do." Blaine said as if it were obvious.

"So what is the song called?"

"'Not Alone'" Blaine told him.

"I told you, you were pure talent." Kurt told him. "Let's go to lunch." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulders as they walked out of NYADA.

"Wait. Why was Adam in your class?" Kurt asked as they were walking down the street.

"He's the TA. That class is going to be hell now." Blaine sighed.

"It will be fine. I mean sure he said some pretty bad things about you when I told him you cheated and yes instead of becoming friends he kicked me out of the Adam's Apples when I told him I was engaged." He started. "But you have so much talent that you will put him in his place if he tries to do anything."

"Not to mention I have you." He said smiling at Kurt. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine.

**The End**


End file.
